warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goosefeather/History
History In the The Prophecies Begin arc ''Forest of Secrets :He is mentioned when Bluestar explains to Fireheart why she gave up her kits, although not by name. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Last Hope :He is seen when Jayfeather gathers up StarClan cats. When Jayfeather tells him to follow him, Goosefeather looks questioningly at Whitestorm, but he just shrugs. In the ''Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Goosefeather greets Hawkheart at a Gathering, asking him if he had any news that moon. He shambles toward Hawkheart, and Doespring whispers to Tallpaw that he was the ThunderClan medicine cat. Stagleap adds that Goosefeather talks to himself, and the ThunderClan apprentices told him that he would walk in the woods while he chats to the trees and the squirrels. Hawkheart greets Goosefeather, and asks him if he had killed anyone recently, calling him an old herb-muddler. Goosefeather replies that he did, but not on purpose. Yellowfang's Secret :Leading the medicine cats to the Moonstone, Goosefeather turns to face them. He nods at each cat as he names them and announces that medicine cats were there to carry out one of the most important ceremonies- the creation of a new medicine cat apprentice. Hawkheart mutters for Goosefeather to get on with the ceremony with a twitch of his tail. Goosefeather briefly glares at Hawkheart before turning to the two young cats at the tunnel, asking Featherpaw if he was ready. Featherpaw nods nervously. :Goosefeather directs Featherpaw to stand before the Moonstone, though he hesitates at first, uncertain about what to say when he meets his ancestors. After Bramblepaw gives him reassurance, Featherpaw does what Goosefeather instructed and stands before the Moonstone. Stepping forward to stand over his apprentice, Goosefeather asks Featherpaw if it was his wish to share the deepest knowledge of StarClan as a ThunderClan medicine cat. It takes a moment for Featherpaw to clear his throat, though his response is yes. Goosefeather tells Featherpaw to follow him. Eyes shining like twin moons, Goosefeather speaks the ancient ceremony. He flicks his tail at Featherpaw, telling him to lie down and to press his nose against the stone. Later, Goosefeather is mentioned to be too sick to attend the medicine cat ceremony; Featherwhisker tells the medicine cats that Goosefeather has died and gone to StarClan. Crookedstar's Promise :Goosefeather is taunted by Stormkit and Oakkit about collecting herbs at Sunningrocks, which is RiverClan territory. He growls and snaps furiously, then chases them into the river, and Stormkit breaks his jaw when he hits it on a rock. :While Crookedpaw is exploring the Dark Forest with Mapleshade, Goosefeather approaches them. Mapleshade tells him to leave them alone, but Goosefeather insists on knowing if Crookedpaw is the newcomer. :After Crookedjaw gets his warrior name, he encounters Goosefeather in the Dark Forest again. Goosefeather says that StarClan has been talking about him, and Crookedjaw asks him what they had said about him. Goosefeather tells him that StarClan says he could be a great warrior. Suddenly, Mapleshade appears and tells Crookedjaw to take no notice of Goosefeather, calling him an old fool. Goosefeather agrees with this claim but says at least his heart is true, and it isn't tainted with bitterness or led by revenge. :He tells Mapleshade to be careful because a destiny shouldn't be played with like prey. Mapleshade encourages Crookedjaw to ignore Goosefeather. Crookedjaw responds by saying that at least Goosefeather speaks to him like an equal. Bluestar's Prophecy :In the prologue, Goosefeather's prophecy rings in Bluestar's ears as she falls off the gorge to her death. :When Bluekit goes to visit Mumblefoot, Mumblefoot mentions Goosefeather by calling him a lazy cat, and makes his apprentice, Featherwhisker, do all of the work while he so calls saying he is out looking for herbs. Featherwhisker says he is out looking for comfrey when he is asked, but Mumblefoot tells him he saw Goosefeather out sunning himself by the Owl Tree, fast asleep. :It is noted by Larksong that Goosefeather is kin to Bluekit and Snowkit by being the littermate of their mother, Moonflower. She also tells the two that Goosefeather and Mumblefoot had never been able to see eye to eye. :Goosefeather later meets his nieces, explaining to them his job around the Clan, also acknowledging how he likes to hear whatever Mumblefoot has to say about him when Snowkit accidentally slips something and Bluekit silences her. He comments that Moonflower is the smartest cat he knows but adds that she's correct only about most things. Goosefeather looks at Stormtail while he says this, suggesting that he does not approve of his sister's choice of mate. He watches over Smallear after he received an adder bite and lets Bluekit and Snowkit stay in the medicine den. When Snowkit eats a couple poppy seeds, he is blamed by Moonflower for not watching the kits. :Unlike other medicine cats, Goosefeather does not appear to have the respect of his Clan, many of whom openly challenge him and his prophecies. Pinestar and a few others immediately accept it when he reads in a piece of prey that they must destroy WindClan's medical supplies, and the others agree to it for the sake of the Clan. However, when the battle is lost and Moonflower is killed, Goosefeather is blamed by his Clanmates. Pinestar is the only cat that stands up for him. When the Clan tells him that his sister, Moonflower, died, Swiftbreeze attacks him. Over time, not only does he lose the respect of his Clanmates, but Goosefeather seems to go a little bit insane, muttering about prophecies, and Featherwhisker slowly takes over all the duties of a medicine cat as Goosefeather's steady descent into partial madness continues. :While he is treating Bluepaw's injuries, he explains the flaming branch was a sign from StarClan: ''like fire, you will blaze through the forest. But beware: even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water. She takes this to be random nonsense from him as usual, along with Snowpaw, but later she realizes that there might be some truth to his words. :When Leopardfoot's kitting starts, he starts nosing through the fresh-kill pile looking for omens. The ThunderClan warriors snort at him, asking how he could possibly think of prey during a time of kitting, however, he continues nosing through it anyway. :As Tigerkit comes near him, he yowls at him. He murmurs that Tigerkit should never have lived; he was meant to die along with his siblings. This hints that StarClan may have warned him of Tigerkit's future. Bluefur is the only one to hear this, and she wonders what Goosefeather means. :Moons later, he urges Bluefur to care for Whitekit after Snowfur's death to avoid Thistleclaw's influence. When Thistleclaw is poised to succeed Tawnyspots as deputy, Goosefeather reveals to Bluefur that he knows Oakheart is her mate, and that he saw her with Oakheart at Fourtrees. He reminds her of the prophecy, and hints she should give up her kits so she could become leader instead of Thistleclaw. They share a vision of Thistleclaw covered in blood, foretelling ThunderClan's fate under his rule. :He grants Bluestar one of her nine lives, and gives her the gift of patience, explaining she will need it. While reflecting, Bluestar notes Goosefeather died on the first snow of leaf-bare, just as he predicted. In the Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :During the Great Hunger, Pineheart reflects how it was Goosefeather's idea to bury fresh-kill to preserve them had failed due to the rains that rotted the prey. When Pineheart catches a squirrel during the end of the hunger, Goosefeather tries to encourage Doestar to eat, but she initially refuses it until Pineheart convinces her every cat has plenty to share. :After Doestar dies, Goosefeather accompanies Pineheart to the Moonstone to receive his nine lives. He eases the new leader's worries by insisting Doestar was watching over them, and Pineheart asks if the medicine cat had received a vision. Goosefeather nods, but doesn't address his concern and ushers him along. He silently watches Pineheart's ceremony, and Pinestar suspects he had a vision, but doesn't press. :Pinestar internally questions Goosefeather's prophecy after their failed attempt to destroy WindClan's herb supply that resulted in Moonflower's death. When Bluepaw asks Pinestar that StarClan wanted them to attack, Hawkheart snarls that they shouldn't have trusted Goosefeather's word. Pinestar shares what happened with Jake, convinced that Swiftbreeze was going to kill Goosefeather for Moonflower's death. Jake replies that he is the medicine cat, but Pinestar wonders if he can still trust Goosefeather. :Goosefeather reminds Pinestar that he has two lives left and should take more care. During Leopardfoot's difficult kitting, Pinestar defers to Goosefeather and Featherwhisker to take care of Leopardfoot. He spots Goosefeather shifting through the fresh-kill pile muttering, and Pinestar anxiously speculates if he was looking for omens. When Pinestar loses his second-to-last life, he briefly ponders how he'll explain it to his medicine cats and if they already knew. :The medicine cat wakes Pinestar up after his dream with StarClan commanding him to kill his son, and rasps if his leader had a bad dream. Pinestar brushes it off, but Goosefeather reveals Sweetpaw had died and his kits were still weak. He indirectly suggests that Pinestar should listen to StarClan, revealing he knew that they had told him. Goosefeather's Curse :While Goosekit is listening to a story of TigerClan from the elders, he whimpers, and the elder reassures him that it is only a story. His mother, Daisytoe, calls for him and encourages him to go outside. His sister, Moonkit, Poppykit and Heronkit prompt him to play moss-ball with them, but Goosekit is hesitant about accidentally injuring himself. He tries to go back to the nursery, anxious with so many cats in the clearing. His mother tries to explain that they are his Clanmates, and will fight to protect him. Goosekit scoffs, saying one day there would be a badger and Stormpaw would let him fight it himself. Daisytoe tries to convince him otherwise, but her attempts fail to comfort him. :Goosekit plays hide-and-seek with his denmates. Poppykit compliments his hiding spot near Cloudberry's den. During his turn to seek, he quickly finds Rabbitkit and Poppykit near Highrock, and a black and white apprentice observing him points Goosekit in the direction of Heronkit and Moonkit. Heronkit accuses Goosekit of cheating, and his other denmates refuse to play with him anymore. A search party is sent out to look for Swiftpaw after her mother, Flashnose, cannot find her, and Goosekit asks the apprentice earlier if he knew where Swiftpaw was. A long tailed warrior reveals she is near Sunningrocks, and Goosekit exclaims the news to his Clanmates. :His Clanmates press how Goosekit knows as a patrol quickly checks. They discover Swiftpaw stuck in the reeds near Sunningrocks, and Goosekit explains a dark brown tom told him. However, the only dark brown cat in the Clan is Squirrelwhisker, a she-cat. His mother and Pineheart, the deputy, pressure Goosekit to tell the true, but he is adamant he is. Cloudberry gathers Goosekit to Doestar, and asks the kit to describe the mysterious tom. Goosekit does, and the two she-cats realize he's describing Beetail, the previous deputy. After a few more tests, Cloudberry concludes Goosekit can see StarClan cats and urges him to keep it a secret and to become her apprentice. :After Stormtail, Adderfang, and Swiftbreeze's warrior ceremonies, Doestar calls upon Goosekit to become Cloudberry's apprentice, even though he is only four moons old. The Clan protests due to his young age, but Cloudberry calms them, stating that StarClan has chosen a special path for Goosepaw. During the journey to the half-moon gathering for medicine cats, Goosepaw wonders if he's seeing visions of the future and looks nervously at the other medicine cats. Echosnout mutters that he's too young, but Chiveclaw defends Cloudberry. Goosepaw sleeps, but then he hears several mysterious voices simultaneously calling to him, warning him of ThunderClan's fate. Goosepaw, terrified, begs them to stop and runs away in fear. Cloudberry crossly tells him she needs to complete the ceremony. Goosepaw blurts out all he saw, and Cloudberry comforts him. :Goosepaw learns herbs with the guidance of Pearnose from StarClan. She leaves as Moonpaw approaches, and Goosepaw guiltily stammers he likes to talk to himself to aid his memory. Stormtail starts calling to Moonpaw, and as she leaves, she complains about how different Goosepaw is. Goosepaw is frustrated that every cat treats him like a rogue, and as he heads back to camp, he smells Twolegplace and kittypets. A tortoiseshell cat appears and comments that the kittypets are stronger than they look. Goosepaw asks who she is, and she wonders if she had been forgotten so soon. The apprentices accuse him of being scared of rabbits, and Goosepaw learns Squirrelwhisker is missing. He informs Doestar and Pineheart about his vision, and Doestar orders Pineheart to lead a patrol to investigate. They discover his vision is true, and Doestar publicly credits Goosepaw for the save, and asks Cloudberry to grant him his full name. :He is named Goosefeather, and arrogantly believes he is superior than his peers due to his gift. More future prophecies shout in his ears from the unseen cats watching him, and Goosefeather wills them to silence. He complains when Cloudberry still tasks him with apprentice duties, and some of his Clanmates resent him for earning his full name early. While collecting herbs, Stormtail rushes by with a fleeting warning as a badger quickly follows in pursuit. Despite fearing his vision was coming true, Moonpaw saves her brother and accuses him of being too careless. :The tortoiseshell she-cat visits him again, revealing herself to be Mapleshade, and teaches Goosefeather a few battle moves. Moonpaw apologies for their earlier fight, but Goosefeather insists he's meant to be on his own. He confronts Stormtail about leaving him to die, but is stopped by Larksong delivering her kits. As he cleans Featherkit and Sunkit, he receives visions of their futures: one would become a medicine cat while the other leader of ThunderClan. Cloudberry shushes Goosefeather, insisting the kits must grow up like any other despite their destinies. :Goosefeather receives a vision about a great hunger savaging the Clan; his Clanmates severely emaciated and others dropping dead. Terrified, Goosefeather runs to Doestar and explains his dream. He believes he was warned instead of viewing the future, and Cloudberry suggests burying prey so the cold could preserve it. As the Clan sends out extra hunting patrols, Goosefeather wanders near Snakerocks and watches in horror as Mapleshade murders Frecklewish. When confronted, Mapleshade reveals Goosefeather is already doomed, and he realizes he has never seen his own future. :Rain persists throughout the day, and Goosefeather horridly realizes the prey they buried is ruined with rot and maggots. His vision comes true as his Clanmates starve from lack of prey, forcing them to eat bark and worms to survive. Goosefeather understands that it was destiny and he only led his Clanmates towards their fate. Pearnose confirms his, noting his role is to provide hope for his Clanmates. Goosefeather yowls to StarClan why he is powerless to do anything. :The Great Hunger fades as new-leaf arrives, and Cloudberry reveals Doestar is severely ill and requests to tend to their leader herself. Goosefeather fetches herbs and prey, but Doestar passes in the night. Cloudberry forbids any cat from seeing her to prevent the illness from spreading, and Goosefeather takes Pineheart to the Moonstone for his leadership ceremony. Cloudberry, now dying from the illness, bids her farewell to Goosefeather. Goosefeather watches the ceremony and receives a vision of Pinestar abandoning the Clan to become a kittypet. Realizing he cannot change the future, Goosefeather welcomes Pinestar's leadership with silence, cursed with the knowledge of Pinestar's fate. Spottedleaf's Heart :When Spottedpaw is injured, she reflects how Goosefeather trained Featherwhisker and was currently dozing while his apprentice tended to Spottedpaw's injuries. Her persistent presence annoys him, so he finds peace and quiet in the elders' den. Goosefeather later dozes in the sun when Spottedpaw helps Featherwhisker sort his herb supply. :When visiting the elders' den, Goosefeather warns Spottedpaw that her heart is blind and that she is loving foolishly, which indicates that Spottedpaw's love for Thistleclaw is corrupt. Mumblefoot argues the apprentice shouldn't listen to the old medicine cat, but Spottedpaw hesitates, wondering if Goosefeather still spoke with StarClan in his old age. When she begins to question Thistleclaw's intentions with the Dark Forest, Spottedpaw recalls Goosefeather's words. :Goosefeather later officially moves into the elders' den, and Spottedpaw notes how much room there was in the medicine cat's den without him sleeping frequently. Later, Spottedpaw fetches wet moss for Goosefeather's persistent cough. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide'' :Goosefeather is mentioned in Bluestar's section to have delivered the prophecy to Bluestar when she was an apprentice. It is also said that as Goosefeather said, Bluestar lost her last life in the water. In Pinestar's section, it is noted that when Goosefeather found a sign that showed WindClan close to wiping out ThunderClan, Pinestar reluctantly agreed to take action. :Goosefeather also has a section, which is shared with his apprentice, Featherwhisker. It is said that they were medicine cats during Pinestar's leadership. Goosefeather is described as a naturally skilled medicine cat but was known for his temper and laziness as he aged. He is noted to take interest in Bluestar and Snowfur, as their mother, Moonflower, was his sister. It notes that Goosefeather often interpreted omens in the darkest manner possible, and his prophecy that led to the WindClan battle resulted in Moonflower's death. It describes how Goosefeather interpreted the omen from the flat fur on a vole from the fresh-kill pile, which led him to believe that they must destroy the WindClan medicinal supply. After the battle, Goosefeather insisted that his omens were correct. Soon after, a branch struck by lightning made Goosefeather believe that it was a prophecy about Bluepaw, but she was not inclined to believe his words after he had prompted the battle that killed her mother. :After that, Goosefeather stranded more and more from his duties, making the Clan rely on Featherwhisker, as Goosefeather believed that ThunderClan was close to being wiped out. It is also said that Goosefeather was struck with horror every time he saw Tigerkit and urged Bluefur to become deputy instead of Thistleclaw at any cost. While doubting the accuracy of the omens he interpreted, Goosefeather is stated to have shaped ThunderClan's future by setting Bluefur on her path. Category:Detailed history pages